othertitlesfandomcom-20200213-history
Rate the Dub
A series created by SSonic06 in order to find the top rated dub ever released. Info on the Series For far too long, dubs and subs have been in an constant battle of superiority over different anime. What this series is for, is for the dub to get judged on it's own merits without being compared to it's Japanese counterpart. Rated for its voices, delievery, and emotion during scenes, what show will become the Best Dub? Results & Ranking Here the results will be posted and listed from highest to lowest. 1. Cromartie High School - 10 votes 2. Big O - 9.88 votes 3. Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex - 9.85 votes 4. Kiki's Delivery Service - 9.78 votes 5. Black Lagoon - 9.59 votes 6. The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya - 9.56 votes 7. Cowboy Bebop - 9.55 votes 8. Berserk - 9.53 votes 9. Yu Yu Hakusho - 9.40 votes 10. Fooly Cooly (FLCL) - 9.36 votes 11. Sgt. Frog - 9.36 votes 12. Spirited Away - 9.28 votes 13. Hellsing Ultimate - 8.94 votes 14. Full Metal Panic! - 8.91 votes 15. Ouran High School Host Club - 8.78 votes 16. Howl’s Moving Castle – 8.75 votes 17. Baccano! - 8.72 votes 18. Welcome to the NHK - 8.57 votes 19. Fullmetal Alchemist - 8.56 votes 20. Gungrave - 8.53 votes 21. BECK: Mongolian Chop Squad - 8.5 votes 22. Mobile Fighter G Gundam - 8.46 votes 23. Trigun - 8.84 votes 24. Death Note - 8.73 votes 25. One Piece (FUNimation Dub) - 8.40 votes 26. Samurai Champloo - 8.38 votes 27. Shakugan no Shana - 8.36 votes 28. Pokemon - 8.3 votes 29. Eureka Seven - 8.28 votes 30. Ponyo - 8.25 votes 31. Code Geass - 8.24 votes 32. Serial Experiments Lain - 8.23 votes 33. s-CRY-ed - 8.16 votes 34. Kanon 2006 - 8.17 votes 35. Digimon Tamers - 8.14 votes 36. Dragon Ball Z (FUNimation) - 8.09 votes 37. Yu-Gi-Oh - 8.05 votes 38. Naruto - 7.96 votes 39. Lucky Star - 7.88 votes 40. Blood+ - 7.78 votes 41. Fruits Baskets - 7.75 votes 42. Mushi-shi - 7.7 votes 43. Digimon Adventures 01 - 7.69 votes 44. Bible Black - 7.6 votes 48. Rurouni Kenshin - 7.53 votes 46. Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann - 7.48 votes 47. Gundam 00 - 7.42 votes 48. Gundam Wing - 7.35 votes 49. Dragon Ball Z (Ocean Group) - 7.33 votes 50. Neon Genesis Evangelion (TV series) - 7.27 votes 51. Kirby: Right Back At Ya! - 7.26 votes 52. Bleach - 7.05 votes 53. Case Closed/Detective Conan - 7.04 votes 54. Dragon Ball - 6.88 votes 55. Busou Renkin - 6.63 votes 56. Digimon Adventures 02 - 6.25 votes 56. The Slayers (TV Series) - 6.25 votes 58. Azumanga Daioh - 6.12 votes 59. Elfen Lied - 6.05 votes 60. Sailor Moon - 5.2 votes 61. Great Teacher Onizuka - 4.96 votes 62. Higurashi no Naku Koro ni / When They Cry - 4.9 votes 63. Clannad - 4.85 votes 64. Crest of the Stars - 4 votes 65. Sonic X - 3 votes 66. One Piece (4kids Dub) - 2.94 votes Dub Voice Actors/Actresses Results & Rankings #Dan Green - 9.87 votes #Laura Bailey - 9.63 votes #Steven Blum - 9.41 votes #Brina Palencia - 9.09 votes #Greg Ayres - 8.4 votes #Chris Ayres - 8 votes Nominations and Votes Needed This is the list of shows that have been nominated and shows that need more votes to be nominated Shows that have been nominated: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood Monster Gankutsuou Robotech Planetes Blue Gender Last Exile Gundam SEED Revolutionary Girl Untea K-ON! (Animax Dub) Princess Tutu Chrono Crusade My Neighbor Totoro Macross Plus Shin Chan Kamichu! Basilisk Rebuild of Evangelion Inyuasha Keleido Star Soul Eater Naruto Shippuden Claymore Shows that need 1 more vote to be added: .hack//SIGN Vandread Giant Robo Princess Mononoke Shaman King Garzey’s Wing Read or Die (OVA) Ergo Proxy Outlaw Star Afro Samurai Morbito: Guardian of the Spirit Witchblade Shuffle! Hikaru no Go GunxSword Darker than Black Shows that need two more votes to be added: Mobile Suit Gundam The Cat Returns Gunslinger Girl FLAG Kodocha Haibane Renmei Excel Saga Samurai 7 Nausicaä of the Valley of the Wind Castle in the Sky Porco Rosso Betterman Silent Mobius Air Trinity Blood Zoids Zoids New Century Zero Ultimate Muscle Fighting Foodons Dragon Ball GT Le Chavlier D'Eon Aua Battler Dunbine Banner of the Stars Iria: Zeiram the Animation Kaze no Yojimbo GaoGaiGar Highlander: The Search for Vengence Sky Crawlers Blade of the Immortal Vampire Hunter D Vampire Hunter D Bloodlust Blue Seed Armitage Series Voltron Noein Irresponsible Captain Tylor Fantastic Children Negima The Slayers (Movies) Karin Ranma ½ Tenchi Muyo Angelic Layer Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle Samurai X Kenichi the Mightiest Disciple Escaflowne Knights of the Zodiac El Cazador de la Bruta Hell Girl Tokko MD Guise Legend of the Overfiend Fushigi Yuugi D. Grey Man ROD (TV Series) Ghost Stories Heat Guy J Magical Shopping Arcade Abenobashi Pani Poni Dash Cyber City Oedo 808 Category:Rating Topic